¿Acaso será amor?
by Rachel Potter Evans
Summary: Hermione se queda en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones, y su acompañante no será precisamente quien ella preferiría... No soy muy buena describiendo, mejor entren y descubranlo. DHr


Hola! Bueno este es mi primer ff, espero que les guste, es un DM/HG, una de mis parejas favoritas, aparte de Lily y James. Tengan en cuenta que es el primero que escribo por favor! Espero que lo lean y lo encuentren aunque sea un poquito interesante.

Disclamier: No me demanden!

Advertencia: Emmm... no se me ocurre nada que advertirles, es que se me antojaba poner esto... ¬¬

Advertencia 2: En este fanfic Lucius Malfoy (salvado por alguna misteriosa fuerza celestial) no está en Azkaban.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Capítulo 1. Pensamientos y sentimientos

Un helado viento de invierno azotó una ventana con un golpe seco. Pegó un brinco sobresaltada por la sorpresa que le había producido este, y se apresuró a cerrarla. Miró el reloj: 12:15 am. Ya era muy tarde y sería mejor regresar a la sala común; dejó el libro en un estante de una zona oscura, tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar lenta y pausadamente intentando que sus adormiladas piernas reaccionaran después de pasar largas horas sentada en la misma pocisión en su mesa favorita, cerca de una gran ventana, desde donde se podía observar el campo de quidditch, en ese momento oscuro y abandonado.

Cruzó la puerta hacia el largo y oscurecido pasillo y cerró con llave. Un privilegio de ser prefecta y una de las alumnas más dignas de confianza de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era la dispocición todos los días y a todas horas de la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares preferidos en Hogwarts.

Comenzó a caminar y agradeció que sus piernas comenzaran a reaccionar normalmente, ya que solo unas cuantas velas, ya consumidas, alumbraban el camino hacia la torre de Griffindor; además de que todas esas horas embaucada en una maravillosa lectura habían provocado un molesto ardor en los ojos y ese persistente dolor de cabeza.

Caminando, con los ojos entornados, ya que la mirada empezaba a nublársele, caminaba a tientas por el pasillo intentando no tropezar con nada. De repente, recordó a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron.

Se acercaban las navidades, y los dos habían ido a pasarlas a la Madriguera. Ron también la había invitado a ella, pero, agradeciéndoselo muchísimo, le dijo que preferiría quedarse a repasar un poco lo que habían aprendido ese curso y a terminar los deberes; además, debido a que ese año se habían quedado más alumnos de lo normal para tratarse de Navidad, la profesora McGonagall había pedido que se quedara al menos un prefecto de cada casa para vigilar a los que permanecerían en el colegio.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de incredulidad y espanto de Ron cuando ella le mencionó lo de los deberes ("¿¡QUE? ¿Tenemos deberes? ¡Que clase de colegio es este! Estamos en vacaciones... ¡Vacaciones! ¿Estas escuchando Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¿De que te ries?... ¿Hermione... que pasa?... ¡Deberes!"). ¡A veces podía ser tan tierno! (N/A: ¡Este no es un Ron/Hermione! Solo que a Herm le empiezan a afectar las hormonas ¿nunca han sentido que de repente todo les parece lindo? ¬¬ Subconciente de la Autora: ¡A nadie le importan tus problemas hormonales! Autora: Nadie pidió tu opinión, cállate) Esa inocencia característica de Ron podía llegar a ser encantadora y muy atractiva. De hecho creía que su amigo, a sus 16 años, podría conquistar a casi cualquier chica decente que el deseara, pero parte de su inocencia la conformaba su timidez, y ella sabía que las chicas no eran definitivamente el fuerte de Ron, y que el prefería concentrarse en otro tipo de cosas. Perder el tiempo, por ejemplo. Rió inconscientemente y se calló de repente, dándose cuenta de que si alguién llegara a verla carcajeándose completamente sola, caminando en un pasillo, y a mitad de la noche, dudaría de su pleno desarrollo mental.

Ron siempre trataba de animarla cuando se sentía mal, pero muchas veces también le había dado la espalda, como cuando no la apoyó con uno de los proyectos más importantes que había tenido hasta ahora, el P.E.D.D.O. Recordó como casi a regañadientes se había afiliado junto con Harry al P.E.D.D.O., pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho para que no se sintiera mal, y eso le daba algunos puntos a su favor. Ron siempre estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con todos sus ideales y consejos, pero al final siempre acababa apoyándola y eso lo agradecía inmensamente.

Ellos casi siempre estaban peleando por algo, por la más mínima tontería, hecho que a algunos les resultaba divertido, y a otros, como Harry, detestablemente irritante.

Harry. Su otro mejor amigo en este mundo. A ella le resultaba admirable como alguien tan joven podía vivir con todas esas horribles experiencias guardadas en su mente y que había experimentado a su tan corta edad y, en sus primeros años de vida, tecnicamente solo. Le resultaba admirable de todas de las qua había salido, en las que la mayoría de las veces no había contado con ayuda. Le resultaba admirable esa manera de enfrentar los problemas y las cosas negativas, aunque tuviera un límite de paciencia y un límite para soportar ciertas cosas, al igual que todas las personas. Pero también admiraba su madurez, y que él, al contrario de Ron, trataba siempre de apoyarla sin restricciones de por medio.

Sus mejores amigos. Ellos siempre estaban allí para apoyarla y ella estaba siempre disponible para cualquier problema que tuvieran y para darles consejos y estar a su lado en las buenas y las malas.

Pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener esa clase de amigos incondicionales, no se percató de que alguien se aproximaba desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Seguía caminando lentamente, en parte por culpa del peso de su mochila. Se suponía que eran vacaciones, pero la había llevado por si acaso sacaba algún libro de la biblioteca, cosa que le habíe resultado muy útil. Fué sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Granger?

Hermione levantó la vista. Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente ella, al igual que siempre, con su porte altivo y presuntuoso. Ella lo miró con cara de incredulidad. ¿Que demonios hacía Malfoy, en medio de la noche, caminando por el pasillo?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar haciendo guardia- le contestó ella, sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía.

-Y tu que imaginas que estoy haciendo, cerebrito? Es mi parte del castillo, lárgate a vigilar la que te asignaron.

Cruel vuelta a la realidad. Malfoy había sido el prefecto que se quedaba de Slytherin, y ya que sus _amigos _más cercanos, Crabbe, Goyle, y Pansy Parkinson, habían ido a pasar las vacaciones a sus respectivas casas (seguramente para librarse de el un rato), a él se le veía ultimamente rondando el castillo, al parecer, sin rumbo alguno.

-¡Y tu quién te crees para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer! Yo puedo hacer lo que de me dé la gana, déjame decirte, y no sé quién demonios te crees para venir aquí y darme órdenes, así que mejor cállate y continua con lo que sea que estabas haciendo. Y ninguna parte de este castillo te pertenece, afortunadamente.

Draco la miró como si le acabara de dar una buena bofetada. ¿Cómo se artevía a dirigirle siquiera la palabra aquella sangre sucia, a él, un Malfoy, que sin ninguna duda era muy superior a ella?

-¿Cómo te atreves, sangre sucia?

Hermione lo miró, muy quieta, como si le acabara de lanzar un hechizo de inmovilización total. Cómo le dolía que la llamara así. ¿Pero por qué? Solamente era Malfoy, el típico chico guapo, pero frío y malvado que obligadamente aparecía en todas las historias. Un momento... ¿guapo?

-Vete al demonio Malfoy

Y renaudó apresuradamente su camino hacia la torre de Gryffinfor dejando atrás a Draco sin darle oportunidad de que le dijera otra de esas hirientes frases. Se le llenaron incontrolablemente los ojos de lágrimas. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No iba darle la satisfacción de derramar una sola lágrima por el, ni de saber que sus frías palabras tenían ese efecto en ella que no facilmente alguien lograba.

Llegó al retrato de la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró. Pero no quería irse a dormir pese a que era ya tarde. Quería dedicarse a pensar un poco sobre lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Ella había estado siempre al tanto de que Malfoy era guapo, pero nunca se le había dado mucha importacia ya que la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts lo consideraban de esa manera, y que ella fuera una de esas muchas no era precisamente extraño; formaba simplemente del monton... del grupo, y ella no era especial ni estaba por encima de ninguna de las chicas que gustaban de Malfoy... o eso creía ella...

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Draco entró a la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. No quería saber absolutamente nada de nada, quería descansar de su estúpida ronda como estúpido prefecto por todo el estúpido castillo. Llegó estúpidamente rápido frente a la estúpida puerta de su estúpida habitación. Entró rápidamente y se tiró sobre su estúpida cama sin desvestirse. Enmedio de tanta estupidez, recordó a la chica con la que se había cruzado pocos momentos antes. Granger.

Esa persona que tanto lo irritaba. Todos esos insultos que le dirigía practicamente cada vez que se la encontraba, en realidad no sabía de donde demonios salían. Al parecer eran solo por decir algo y no quedarse allí plantado frente a ella como un estúpido. En cierta forma, (y aunque le doliera aceptarlo) la envidiaba. Algunas veces se derrumbaba por dentro al verla a ella y a sus amigos, Potter y Weasley, simpre tan unidos y apoyándose entre ellos incondicionalmente. Diariamente se preguntaba como sería tener a una persona que estuviera siempre a su lado, con la cual tuviera la confianza de contarle todos sus problemas, alegrías, sentimientos, momentos difíciles, dudas...

¡Cómo le habría gustado tener a una amigo verdadero! Recordó a Crabbe y a Goyle... ¡Ja! Bueno, en cierta forma, ellos siempre estaban a su lado, pero no precisamente como a él le habría gustado... La verdad los consideraba una especie de esos guardaespaldas muggles, siempre uno a cada lado de el. Aunque no resultaba tan dificil soprtarlos, nunca hablaban demasiado ni daban su opinión continuamente... simplemente estaban ahí, como un sillón o una mesa, cosas sin importancia.

Pero ese extraño trío no era así. Ellos pelaban, eso el no lo negaba, pero siempre lograban solucionarlo todo de una forma u otra, acababan entendiéndose y brindándose todo lo que podían. Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. ¿Por qué el no podía ser así? Tal vez por que el fué educado para ser frío e indiferente ante todas las personas y las cosas. A mostrar un aspecto imponente y no dejarse derribar por culquier ser inferior a el que se atreviera a contradecirlo o enfrentarlo. Practicamente de la única persona que había aceptado seguir órdenes era de su padre. No sabía si en realidad todos los padres se comportaban igual con sus hijos, pero estaba casi convencido de que no era así, por que no todas las personas podían ser tan crueles. Su padre nunca le había demostrado la más mínima muestra de cariño, afecto, o algo que se le acercara. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba dándole órdenes o gritándole o recriminándole los errores que siempre cometía. ¿Que cómo había podido soportar todo eso? Si se trataba se ser honestos ni siquiera él lo sabía. Volviendo a su educación, parte de ella lo obligaba a no mostrar sus sentimientos ni emociones, mucho menos cuando sentía miedo, tristeza o dolor. Eso lo haría ver débil y que podía derrumbarse ante cualquier pequeño detalle, y el día en que llegara a ocurrirle algo de esto, se las vería muy caras con su padre. Casi pudo verlo en su mente, gritándole y diciéndole que el no merecía portar el apellido Malfoy, y que nada podía avergonzarlo más que él fuera su hijo. Sonrió amargamente. Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de darle demasiada importancia a los insultos de su padre.

Pero le quedaba su madre. Ella si que le importaba. Le desgarraba ver como era maltratada por su marido, por que ella no había aprendido aún a sobrellevarlo tan bien como su hijo. A ella le dolían sus insultos y majaderías y la herían en el fondo del alma dejando huellas imborrables. Pero ella le brindaba su cariño y apoyo siempre que podía, pero a causa de que estaban la mayoría del tiempo cerca de su padre, no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Ninguno de los dos creían en todas esas tonterías de la limpieza de la sangre, ni que las personas que no provenían de familia de magos no merecían pertenecer a la comunidad mágica. Simplemente lo hacían para no quedar mal con su padre, en el caso de Narcisa sobre todo, y Draco por que no quería perder esa reputación que se había ganado en Hogwarts gracias a su apellido.

Su madre era una de las pocas cosas que en verdad apreciaba y admiraba en su vida, ya que estaba seguro de que era la única persona que en verdad lo amaba y estaba al pendiente de lo que le pasaba. No era que su padre lo descuidara, por que el siempre estaba comprándole y regalándole cosas de las que no tenía ninguna necesidad. Pero él sabía perfectamente que su padre solo lo hacía por que no quería que el apellido llegara a perderse o mancharse, pero ese no era el tipo de atención que a el en verdad le gustaba.

En medio de todos esos pensamientos, el sueño fué apoderádose lentamente de su cuerpo, y al fin cayó dormido, sin desvestirse aún.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Allí está por fin. Esa es la primera parte de este ff. Perdónenme por favor si me quedó demasiado falso o repetitivo, pero es que es mi primer ff, no sean muy duros conmigo por favor!

Creo que me salí mucho del tema, que son Hermione y Draco, pero esque sentí que necesitaba agregar eso, no se por que.

Haré lo posible por actulizar pronto, pero esque ultimamente ando muy desconcentrada, y a lo mejor no se me ocurre nada!

Sé que este cap fue un poco corto, pero espero que más adelante se ponga más interesante, haré lo posible x que sea así.

Sean misericordiosos y dejenme al menos un review para decirles que no les gustó!


End file.
